


Your Lovely Golden Eyes

by katsukisbf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confession, Confessions, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Post-High School, Skype, Texting, University, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukisbf/pseuds/katsukisbf
Summary: Kuroo didn't realize how in love he was with his best friend.





	Your Lovely Golden Eyes

Kuroo was studying for his chemistry quiz next week, and his phone buzzed.

7:13 PM  
Brokuto: hey bro,, i’m bored lmao :p  
Brokuto: wanna skype??????? :D

The tall raven chuckled and typed something back. 

7:14 PM  
Kuroo: i shud b studying 4 my chem quiz but whtvr suree 

He put his phone back down, and almost immediately, his phone buzzed again. 

7:14 PM  
Brokuto: yAAAY ok hang on i’ll start the call in a sex  
Brokuto: SEC* 

Kuroo laughed and shook his head while grabbing his laptop and opening up Skype. 

Incoming Call from Bokuto  
>Accept Decline

“Hey, Kuroo! Bro!” Bokuto smiled cheerfully on the other side of the screen.  
“Bro!” Kuroo waved. 

—

They talked for a couple hours about random and stupid stuff.  
“Oh yeah, I’ve been going to the gym a lot, lately.” The owl-like man looked smug.  
“Oh yeah?” Kuroo lifted his eyebrow.  
“Yeah!” Bokuto showed off his arms. “I’m ripped, dude!”  
The cat-like male’s eyes widened and his cheeks tinted pink. “Y-Yeah.”  
Bokuto Koutarou looked stunning.

“Dude, you okay?” He laughed nervously.  
“Ah, what? Yeah,— Yeah I’m good.”  
Kuroo was a man with not many words. 

He watched Bokuto talk for a few minutes. Rambling about God knows what. Kuroo never realized how gorgeous Bokuto is. He was tall, handsome, had wild hair, beautiful golden eyes, muscular, and he is such a friendly guy.

“I think I’m in love with you.” The tall raven male blurted out. His eyes widened, and he immediately slapped his hand on his mouth.  
Bokuto stopped talking. His golden eyes widened in shock. He really does look like an owl. 

“What?” Was all he managed to say.  
“Nothing. Ignore what I sa—“ Kuroo shook his head violently.  
“I’m— I’m in love with you too, Tets.” The muscular man rested his chin on the palm of his hand, cheeks pink.  
“Oh.”  
“Mhm. Would you like to be my boyfriend?”  
“Yes!” Kuroo yelled eagerly. Bokuto barked out a laugh. 

Another reason why Kuroo finds his best friend— well, now boyfriend— gorgeous. His laugh. 

—

And then the rest of the conversation went normally. They continued to ramble about random topics.  
Kuroo checks the clock on his laptop.  
“Ah, dude it’s almost midnight. I gotta wake up early tomorrow.” He stated sadly.  
“Yeah. Well, goodnight babes. I love you. See you tomorrow!” Bokuto smiled widely.  
“Goodnight. I love you too!”  
They both waved at their laptop screens and Kuroo ended the call. 

Before he went to bed, he picked up his phone and started texting Kenma.

11:52 PM  
Kuroo: KENMAAAAAAAAAAA  
Kuroo: KENMA KENMA KENMA KENMA

Pudding Head: w h a t

11:53 PM  
Kuroo: GUESS WUT >:3

Pudding Head: h

Kuroo: OKOK ILL TELL U  
Kuroo: ME N BOKUBRO ARE BOYFRIENDS NOW AAA A A A A :D :D :D :D :D

11:54 PM  
Pudding Head: about time omg  
Pudding Head: congrats. Now go to bed smh u have an early lecture tmw dont u??????

Kuroo: ye ur rite,,, ok gn ken doll ily!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pudding Head: gn i dont love u

Kuroo: meanie :,(

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! This is my first Bokuroo fic :D god I love Bokuroo so much it's so G O O D.


End file.
